


Flufftober 2020!

by HyperCircuit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, All cute stuff, And more flirting, Angst, At the end of flufftober i will give a list of all of the creators, Come get y'all fluff, Cussing, F/M, Fake Dating, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, Flufftober, Fluffy Romance, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Maybe some innuendos, None of these characters belong to me, Reader-Insert, Sweet babies being misunderstood, Various AU skeles, Well - Freeform, Y'all theres gonna be so much fluff, being cute, coffee shop AU, cute fluff, i love them, more kisses, nothing dirty, probably, prompts, your author is a hoe for flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperCircuit/pseuds/HyperCircuit
Summary: A bunch of cute multiversal oneshots to help me improve my writing and have a bunch of fun this October :DStop by and take a look at my wares![Sans AUs x Reader]
Relationships: Blue (Underswap)/Reader, Comet (Outertale)/Reader, Cross (XTale)/Reader, Dream (Dreamtale)/ Reader, Dust (Dusttale)/Reader, Error Sans (Errortale)/Reader, Fresh (Underfresh)/Reader, Ink Sans (___tale)/ Reader, Killer (Killertale)/Reader, Lust (Underlust)/Reader, More to follow - Relationship, Nightmare (Dreamtale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 205
Kudos: 228





	1. Day 1- Coffee Shop AU (Ink!Sans x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> DAY ONE- Coffee Shop AU (Ink!Sans x Reader)
> 
> Welcome everyone to Flufftober!! *cheering*
> 
> In the past *check watch* two minutes there has been an intense demand for me to write Flufftober. Am I one to turn down the people? No.
> 
> (Don't listen to me, I actually decided to do this all on my own)
> 
> Aaaanyway- 
> 
> Welcome to Flufftober! Once a day I will (hopefully) update with a different fluff oneshot of a different AU Sans! Stick around for shenanigans and fluff!

The cheerful chatter and clinking of mugs is music to your ears as you dreamily stare out the window of your booth. People come and go, each picking up their beverage of choice before leaving with a tired smile of their faces. 

You like to think about them sometimes…

Maybe that girl with the bow in her hair is an artist. Maybe she’s drawn since she was a little one; tracing her hand, writing on the walls and making her parents little crayon drawings to place on the refrigerator...

Maybe the man next to her is an astronaut. Maybe he’s on his way to school so he can study with the stars… How beautiful space must be; with the vast expanse of nothing but stars. The twinkling and glowing of-

_ Clink! _

The sound of a mug brings you back to reality.

It takes you a moment to focus on the laptop in front of you, your novel still unwritten. The sentence you ended on a few minutes prior is still not finished, and as you place your fingers on the keys, no inspiration comes to end it.

Placing your hand under your chin, you stare deep into your mug with a dramatic sigh.

Unfortunately, your coffee holds no answers.

It does taste good though.

You rest both hands under your chin and glare at the glowing screen. Where’s your motivation? Why can’t you focus?

With your head in your hands, you can’t see, but you do hear a smooth sliding noise before a hand is placed on your shoulder.

“You look like you need some help!”

Lifting your head, you glance at the speaker before your eyes widen.

Now you’re aren’t unfamiliar with monsters. You treat them as you would any other being. But this one…

He’s  _ really _ attractive.

A skeleton monster sits next to you, a big smile on his face. He looks like an artist, with ink and paint splatters all over his bones. He wears a brown shirt and cargo shorts, with a blue jacket tied around his waist. His eyes are beautiful, different shapes and colors flashing in his eye sockets every time he blinks.

You’re in love.

“Umm… you okay?”

A deep blush crosses your face and you nod your head. “I’m fine! I’m okay!”

He tilts his head before shrugging it off. He then seems to stop for a moment, confusion easily visible on his skull. He then grabs at the long brown scarf around his neck and squints at the end. After looking at it, recognition crosses his features and he looks up at you.

“I remember now! I meant to ask if you needed help! You look lost.”

_ And you look hot~  _ Your inner self notes. You wack at the thought with a metal bat. 

“U-uh.. I- Um. I just-” Okay (Y/N), this is getting out of hand. Just because he’s hot, doesn’t mean you can’t make a good impression. Now he asked a question, you answer it.

You sigh. “I guess I just can’t find motivation. Everything I write seems empty.”

The skeleton cocks his head. “Ohhh, a classic case of block, huh.”

You shake your head. “Well, I don’t  _ think _ it's a block. I mean, I can still write, but it doesn’t seem...lively enough.”

He looks deep in thought. Before he can speak you shake your head. “What am I doing? I don’t mean to bother you with this. I’m sorry.”

He waves away your apology. “No, I like helping authors and artists when they need it. Hmm...I’m trying to think of what will help…”

You squint at him. This is one weird guy.

“Well can I at least know your name?”

He pauses in his thinking to smile and stick out a hand. “Of course! I’m Ink.”

You take it, expression changing when you feel something wet on your hand. Pulling away, you notice that you now have paint all over your fingers. Shrugging it off, you smile at him. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ink. I’m (Y/N)!”

He grins back before leaning over and sliding your laptop over to himself. “Lets see…”

You reach out a hand to stop him, but hesitate. Well, you  _ do _ need help…

Nerve-wracking minutes follow. You worry about whether or not Ink will like your work. Why would he after all? You’re not a very good author.

When he finally slides the laptop back to you, you expect a bad reaction.

But it doesn’t come.

“I love it!”

You blink. Whaaa-

“It’s so good!” He enthuses, excitedly pounding both hands on the table. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, your writing is  _ full _ of life! Well, the last few paragraphs need some tweaking, but I think it’s all really good!”

“Wait, really?”

He nods emphatically. You feel your face heat up. You change the subject.

“How can I fix it?”

He pulls a brush out of his pocket and begins to fiddle with it. “Well, I don’t think the problem is in the writing. I think  _ you _ -” he points the brush at you. “Need to find more confidence in yourself. Clearer writing should follow.”

“Wh- how do I do  _ that _ ? I don’t have much confidence at  _ all! _ ”

“Well, how about some positivity?”

You tilt your head as you stare down the paint splattered skeleton. “What?”

“Positivity! I tell you good things and you find some self confidence and write!”   
  
“Umm-”

“Oh come on! Lets try it!”

You falter for a moment. Doubts and questions crowd your mind until you push them all away. Come on, (Y/N)! Where's that confidence?

You nod decisively. “Go for it.”

Ink leans forward, eyes flashing excitedly. “Okay! You are an incredibly talented writer and I look forward to seeing how you take your characters on their adventures. You are super sweet and very interesting. You will succeed in anything you try to do. What do you have to say to  _ that?” _

“You’re hot,” the words slip out of your mouth before you can stop them.

Ink grins. “Why thank you! And  _ you’re _ super cute~”

Red explodes across your face. You hide your head in your hands and Ink laughs.

“Pfft-hah-hah, you’re so easy to fluster! That’s even  _ more _ cute!”

You make an embarrassed noise. Man, you sure didn’t think something like  _ this  _ would happen today. This is all so new and sudden.

Part of you likes it.

You peek through your fingers. The skeleton snickers before pushing your laptop closer to you.

“Come on, try it out!”

You place both hands on the keyboard. Maybe you should try something new with the main character…

Time passes in a comfortable silence. You completely forget about Ink, who has pulled out a sketchbook and a pencil and works hard on something you can’t see.

Half an hour later, you look up with a grin. “I did it! I’m done!”

Ink, who has one hand resting on the chin, is smiling at you. “You’re also pretty~”

You fluster, but are determined not to let him win. “W-well you have paint on your face!”

“Can’t stop starin’ at my face, huh?” he winks. “That’s okay, I can’t stop staring at yours either~”

You flush. “W-well you have pretty eyes!”

He leans closer. “As do you.”

Your heartbeat quickens and you finally break eye contact by looking to the side. “Dang, you’re too good.”

“I was thinking the same thing. You’re too good for me,” he purrs. You’re positive you couldn’t get any more red.

You change the subject. “You should read what I wrote!” You shove the laptop over to him.

He backs off for now, eyes focused on the writing.

After reading what you added, he insists that it’s much better than before. He seems to really like your work.

After that, he gives you some tips on good writing health (“Don’t overwork yourself. We wouldn’t want to mess up that pretty lil face of yours now do we?”) before standing and gathering his stuff.

“Well, I have to go take care of some stuff, but if you wouldn’t mind, Maybe I can come ba-”

“Yes please.”

“Pffft,” he snickers as he picks up his sketchbook. “I see what’s happening here~”

You tilt your head. “What?”

He lifts your chin up and stares into your eyes. Your breath quickens. He chuckles. “Someone has a crush.”

You gasp. “Wh-”

“Yeah. You’re doin that blushy thing. I can do that too actually! Hold up.” He lets go of your face before scrunching up his own, concentrating hard.

“Hold up almost there-.I just have to think about how cute and flustered you are and oh! There it is!”

It’s true. He has a light dusting of rainbow magic on his cheekbones, paired with small star shaped freckles. 

He’s…

He’s SO CUTE-

“Aww, you’re doing it again~”

Your eyes widen. WHY IS THIS SKELETON MAKING YOU BLUSH SO MUCH?

He laughs and picks up his sketchbook once more and tears the present page out of it. Writing something down quick, he folds the paper into a butterfly with astonishing speed. Presenting it to you, he bows before winking. 

“I’ll see you soon, cutie.”

And he leaves.

You stare at the door for a moment before your gaze flickers down to the butterfly in your hand. You carefully unfold it, being mindful not to rip the paper.

Once it’s fully unfolded, you turn it around and gasp.

A picture of you. Hand drawn and absolutely  _ stunning _ . He must’ve drawn it while you were typing.

The entire picture is beautiful. The delicate shading, the tiny details, everything. Ink had managed to make you look...really nice.

At the bottom in neat text are a series of numbers and a smiley face. Next to the smiley face is his name. 

You stare at his number for a moment before taking out your phone and putting it in. After that, you carefully fold up the paper into a butterfly again and place it next to your laptop.

Still silent, you sit and stare at the butterfly, trying to understand what happened. 

Eventually you return to writing. Maybe you should add a new character…

One who’s artistic and outgoing. One who’s sort of flirty but also sweet.

You think you’ll come back here to write tomorrow.


	2. Day 2- First meeting (Fresh!Ink x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SLAMS POST BUTTON*
> 
> IT STILL COUNTS AS A DAILY UPLOAD IF I POST AT 11:55 GUYS TRUST ME

It is a beautiful day in Ebott town. The sun is warm on your skin and you spread your arms to take it all in. 

As you walk down the sidewalk, you marvel at the lovely weather. The warmth had made you shed your jacket, and it now is tied around your waist.

The feeling of  _ freedom _ makes you smile like a fool. Work is over! Now you get to go home and read! And play video games! And since it’s Friday, you have a  _ whole weekend _ where you don’t have to worry about anything!

You practically skip down the near-empty sidewalks. Those who  _ are  _ out today only squint at you, obviously confused by your cheery demeanor. You pay them no mind; you continue to bounce along.

As you get to a light, you press the crossing button and wait. You look around as the timer takes its time.

Closing your eyes, you take in the sounds of Ebott. Cars zooming past, pigeons cooing, the rolling of skateboard wheels… wait, the what?

Opening your eyes, you focus on the sound.

A monster, a skeleton one at that, is rolling up the sidewalk happily. His outfit is...very bright. Different colors and patterns clash together, yet he wears them with confidence. He seems to wear many layers; jackets, scarves, bags and the like covering his body. On his face is a pair of what looks like...visor glasses? And he has a big smile. 

One last note about him, he’s...spray painting walls as he rolls down. Everywhere he passes he leaves a trail of bright paint.

He almost rolls past you but slows. He stops, looks you up and down, and speaks. “Sup.”

You would respond, but you’re too focused on his glasses, which had changed to say ‘CUTE’.

You’re not sure which one is more shocking. The changing glasses, or the fact that they say cute.

“U-uh hi.” 

He smirks before rolling off. He turns into an alley, still painting walls. The button next to you dings, and you  _ could _ cross the road now…

But you’re kind of curious.

And you aren’t in any rush…

You pursue. Walking over to the alley, you follow the trail of neon spraypaint until you find the source.

The skeleton is now panting what seems to be Mona Lisa. The bright colors on the normally quiet painting is strange at first, but actually it looks very good.

You walk up to the strange skeleton, who is scrutinizing his work. 

“Hmmm…It’s okay...but it needs a few more swagtastic details…” he mutters, lifting his paint canisters.

You watch as he gracefully adds more to Mona Lisa. He gives her sunglasses, a bright hat and last of all...worm on a string necklace.

Finally he steps back, satisfaction written on his features. “Perfect!”

Mona Lisa is now...somehow better. You hum. “She certainly looks more...interesting.”

The artist nods. “Much more rad.”

You step forward and touch the hem of her (bright yellow) dress. “You’re very talented,” you note. “You somehow made it look like Da Vinci. Wait, was that his name?”

He nods. “Yup. Leonardo. Gasp! Leonardo! Ninja turtles!”

Excitedly taking up his spray paint again, he quickly paints Leonardo the ninja turtle. In a dress. And with Mona Lisa’s hair.

It would be more terrifying if it weren't expertly done.

He proudly steps back. “What’cha think?”

“It’s a cursed image…” you whisper.   


He laughs. “Yeah.” Turning to you, he sticks out a hand. “By the way, I’m Neon.”

You take it. “You’re a really good artist, that’s for sure. I’m (Y/N).”

Breaking apart from you, he reaches for his bandoleer. Pulling a canister out, he tosses it to you. “ I’m sure you’re a rad one too! Show me what’cha can do, girly!”

You look down at the canister. “Uhh, I haven’t done this since high school. I don’t think I’ll be very goo-”

“Oh hush. You’ll be fine! Now paint something!”

You lift the spray paint canister and step closer to the alley wall. With a determined grin, you spray.

Two vertical lines and a half circle.

You step back, proud of the smiley face. Neon looks closely at it. “Fantastic technique…”

He lifts his own canister. “Would you mind if I finished it off?”

You wave a hand. “Oh of course not!”

A few seconds or hurried spraying pass and then your smiley face is now a detailed picture of...swole doge?

What the heck is UP with this guy?

You can’t keep your giggles in.

Neon tilts his head. “You good brosephine?”

“Y-yeah, I’m okay,” you tell him, each word interrupted by laughs. “You made it ten times better.”

He puffs out his chest proudly before tucking the spray paint cans back in his bandolier. He looks at his art once more before smiling and shooting you some finger guns. “Well my fine girly, I think it’s time for this lil tumbleweed to tumble on home.”

Strangely you feel sorta sad. Neon seems really cool! You don’t want him to leave!

He notices your expression and laughs. “Don’t worry, cutie! I’ll find ya again! After all, I need my co artist!”

The sweetness of the statement makes you smile, and a tingly feeling fills your stomach.

Neon raises his eyebrows and leans closer before poking your cheek. He then looks triumphant as he reaches into a bag hanging on his shoulder. Pulling out something, he tosses it to you with a mischievous grin. “Catch!"

Confused, you catch the thing and look at it. It’s silver, with a bright orange band around it. “A can of orange soda?”

Neon smiles. “Now you have  _ two  _ crushes!”

_ Processing...processing...beep! _

With an embarrassed noise, you drop the can and hide your face in your hands. Neon chuckles and pats your head. “See ya, girly! And I’m off!”

With that, he jumps on his skateboard. Reaching into his bag, he grabs a canister of spraypaint and throws it at the wall. It breaks, and the paint covers the wall in a large splotch. 

Blowing you a kiss, he skateboards into it. He disappears, leaving you a mess.

You stare at the wall for a moment before your gaze falls to the can of soda on the ground. 

Picking it up, you come to an abrupt realization.

Yep. You definitely have two crushes.


	3. Day 3- College/University AU (Dream!Sans x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy boi  
> Fluffy boi  
> Fluffy boi  
> Fluffy boi
> 
> Oh don't mind me, I'm just SUPER HECKIN EXCITED FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF PROMPTS LETS GOOOOOOO
> 
> Anyway, enjoy these flustered babies

If you had to describe your current mood in one word, it would be: UGHHHHHHH.

Finals, college drama, grade stress, burnout and the like all overwhelm you and your only solution to it all is donuts.

That’s right.

Sadly taking a bite out of the donut before you, you rest your head on the librarby table. With a long and drawn out internal groan, you close your eyes.

Well, at least the donut is nice.

The laptop before you has a long list of your future tasks, and just  _ looking _ at it makes you sick.

Finishing off your donut, you now have nothing to distract you from working, right?

Wrong. You’ll always find a way to procrastinate.

UGHHHHH WHY IS COLLEGE SO HARD?!

“Umm..hey! You look like you need a pick me up!”

You lift your head and groggily look at the speaker.

The yellow skeleton monster you’ve seen around campus is standing in front of the table, concern written across his skull. 

“Aww... you’re hella cute,” you mumble.

A bright yellow glow covers his cheekbones and he glances around nervously for a moment. He then crosses his arms. “You look like you haven’t slept in a while. In fact, you look as though you haven’t been taking care of yourself at all.”

“True dat!” you giggle, resting one hand under your chin. “Too much stuff to do. No time for sleeps.”

“No time for grammar either, apparently.” His tone is dry, but almost in a teasing way.

“Nope! When I’m sleepy the brain to mouth filter doesn’t do the thing like it should,” you inform him.

“I can see that,” he says, amused. “Anyway-”

He slides into the chair next to you. “You look a bit distraught. Anyway I can help?”

“No, not really. I just need to crack down and work.”

“But you need sleep-”

“Pffft. Sleep is for the weak.”

He looks to the side. “My brother says that all the time. It’s not true, however. You- Hey stop that!”

Bang! Goes your head against the tabletop. You lift it up before dropping it again. Bang!

“Hey, don’t-”

Bang!

“You shouldn’t-”

Bang!

“Really, I don’t-”

Bang!

“Stop!”

Your head goes down again, but there’s a gloved hand in the way. You bop your head against it.

Lifting your head, you look at the gloved hand. Following the arm to its owner, you meet eyes with the skeleton. What was his name again? You remember it was something cute.

“It’s Dream. And I'm glad you think it’s cute.”

Did you say that outloud?

“Yes. Stars, you really need to sleep."

You ignore him in favor of stretching out a hand. Subject change, activate! “Well it’s nice to finally meet you, Dream. I’ve seen you around places.”

He takes it. “Same with you! It’d be nicer if I weren’t about to lecture you on self care.” Letting go, he adopts a more stern face.

“Wha-”

“When did you last eat?” 

You blink. “Uhhh…”

He leans closer. “Have you drank water?”

“ _ Uhhh _ …”

He leans even closer. Your foreheads are almost touching “Have you taken any breaks?”

“...no?”

Backing off, he sighs, obviously disappointed. Oblivious of your flustered and very confused self, he places a hand under his chin, looking contemplative.

Dream begins to mutter under his breath. You can’t catch everything, but you can get that he’s thinking of ways to make you rest.

Why though? You’ve never talked to him before. Why would he want to help you? Why did he even come talk to you in the first place?

His eyes suddenly light up (literally), and he pounds an open fist into his palm. “Got it!” 

You jerk your head up, as you had almost fallen asleep on your fist. “Huh- Wha?”

Dream stands and holds a hand out to you. “Let’s go somewhere!”

You blink at him. “Whaaaaa-”

He smiles a bright smile. “Yeah! Let's go somewhere! You can rest and take your mind off of work!”

You tilt your head. You have so much to do, and you don’t know him well...

But he looks so excited, with his pretty golden eyelights flashing, and the light dusting of shimmering golden stars on his cheekbones…

“O-okay,” you close your laptop and take his outstretched hand, using it to stand. His smile grows.

“Yay! I know you’re going to have a lovely time!”

As you pack up your stuff, the brain to mouth filter breaks once more. “Like a date?”

“Eep!”

Okay, so that sound was  _ adorable  _ as all get out. What was that?

Turning, you find that it’s Dream, with his hands covering his mouth and the blush brighter than ever.

“What did I d- Oh stars…” As what you said hits you, your own blush comes back. You stare at your feet, willing the blush from your face.

The two of you stand there, blushing up a storm. He stutters for a second before thrusting his hand out to you. Laughing nervously, he smiles. “S-shall we?”

You shyly take his hand, and together you leave the librarby.

The two of you are oblivious of the small reptile girl watching you leave with shining eyes. She brings both hands up to her mouth before quietly whisper squealing.

“ _ Shipshipshipshipshipshipship!” _


	4. Day 4- Fake Dating (Fresh!Sans x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FreshyboiFreshyboiFreshyboi
> 
> Not too happy with this chapter, but...eyyyyyyy *fingerguns*
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Also warning for a stalker. And not as much fluff as normal. Don't worry, we'll be back to our regularly scheduled fluff tomorrow!

You’re a sweet person. You give everyone chances, and are kind to everyone. 

You will not, however, be kind to the complete ASSHOLE behind you.

You had told him time after time you were not interested. And yet he’s still following you! Like a fucking CREEP!

Man, if you could fight you would beat the heck out of him.

You turn another corner, ignoring the mixture of fear and anger you feel when the steps follow. It doesn’t look like you’ll make it home before he catches up with you…

Next idea: find someone to help you.

Looking around, you land your gaze on a figure walking on the other side of the road. Maybe they can help you.

Crossing the road quickly, you grab onto the stranger’s (brightly colored) sleeve. “Please help me, this man won’t leave me alone,” you urgently whisper. The stranger stiffens. You speak loudly. “Sorry for making you wait, love! The party took longer than I thought!”

The asshole, you won’t even bother to remember his name, is getting closer, but your exclamation makes him stall. The stranger suddenly puts an arm around you.

“I’m glad you caught up with me, bae! I was worried some unfresh dawgs may have all up and hurt ya.”

Ignoring the strange way he speaks, you hold tighter, heart beating fast. “Well, if anyone  _ does _ bother me, I know I have you to help me.”

The stranger looks down at you, and you finally see his face. A skeleton monster, with a pair of dark sunglasses and a baseball hat. His expression is hard to read. Rage and concern? Confusion and anger?

“You make it sound like someone’s botherin ya, bae. Who?”

You’re silent. The asshole must have stopped, but you can tell he’s nearby. “Well, someone…”

“Who.” His voice is as cold as ice. Man, he’s good. Later you’ll have to thank him profusely.

“I-i…”

Now or never.

“Behind me,” you say. An angry gasp comes from behind you, and the tight ball of anxiety in your stomach returns at full force. The skeleton turns slowly, 

“Well hi! Are you one of bae’s friends?”

The stalker says nothing, only glaring at you.

Your hero steps forward, an amiable smile on his skull. Reaching out a hand, he offers it to the other male.

“Always great to meet my  _ girlfriend’s  _ friends! I’m Fresh!”

Grabbing the stalkers hand, you hear a sickening  _ crunch _ . The bastard winces before jerking his hand out of the skeletons.

“Bullshit,” he spits. “You two aren’t dating.”

Fresh looks over to you with raised eyebrows. “Huh. He doesn’t believe me. If we weren’t dating, would I do  _ this _ ?”

He takes your arm and suddenly dips you. Leaning down, he presses a swift kiss to your lips.

You aren’t very sure of what's going on. The only thought that comes to mind is the fact that you are indeed getting kissed. By a skeleton. And it's your first one. And it's actually...really nice.

Fresh pulls you back up. Turning to the man, he smiles. “If that one didn’t take, I could always do it again.”

Your cheeks are bright red. Fresh grins. “Aww, ya always get flustered when we kiss. As though it’s the first time, huh.”

The jerk glares. “I don’t believe you.”

Fresh raises an eyebrow, a mischievous smirk pulling at his face. “Pal, if you don’t believe that, there’s more we can talk about.”

He opens his mouth but Fresh talks first. “Now would ya mind leavin me and my girlfriend alone?”

“I-”

“Pal. You’re making my bae uncomfortable. So if ya could scram, I’d appreciate it.”

“She’s no-”

“ _ Friendo _ .”

Taking a step forward. He leans forward, and with one hand, brings his glasses down a bit. You can’t see what's behind them, but the stalker goes pale.

“Get out of here before you have a  _ rad time _ , ya dig?”

The man goes running. You stare after him, relief overwhelming you. You turn to Fresh. “I…”

His expression softens and his gaze flickers to you. “Sorry bout that, girly. I didn’t mean to get nasty. That guy was totes unrad,” he mutters the last part, looking back at the retreating form of the creep. He looks back at you. “You okay?"

“Just a bit shaken,” you truthfully say, rubbing at your arms. 

Fresh looks you up and down, obviously concerned. He then looks a bit flustered. “Hey...sorry about the kiss. I meant to kiss your forehead, but sorta missed…”

The incident with the creep is shoved out of your mind. You immediately blush and fidget with your hands. “I-it’s okay...I didn’t mind that much…”

By the smile that lights up his face, it seems that he didn’t mind either. You scuff at the ground with your feet, your flush not retreating.

“Well…” he starts. “You probably want to get home…”

You nod. “Yeah...kinda.”

“Maybe I-”

“Could we-”

You and Fresh speak at the same time. “You first,” you offer.

Fresh rubs at the back of his head. “I was sayin that maybe I should walk you home. Just in case.”

You giggle. “That's what I was going to say! And you don’t mind?”

“No! I don’t mind!” Fresh excitedly says, bouncing. You smile. “Thank you, Fresh. By the way, my name is (Y/N). Just so you know.”

“That’s a nice name and all…” he offers an arm to you. “But I think I’ll just keep callin ya bae.”

You giggle shyly as you loop your arm in his. “I’m okay with that.”


	5. Day 5- Celebration (Corrupted Nightmare x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! The shortest oneshot I've ever made!
> 
> Don't worry, it's still packed full of fluff :D
> 
> For that commenter who asked for Nightmare, look! I did it!
> 
> Everyone else who asked for a skele, it will happen! I already have prompts in mind for them :) Just wait!

“Nootmare~ Where are you~”

The skeleton groans and closes his book. Looking up and to the doorway, he meets your eyes. 

“What.”

Skipping across the room, you dramatically fall into his lap before pouting. “You promised you’d help me set up!”

He deadpans. “And why would I want to help with your asinine shenanigans.”

“Because it’s an important day!”

“(Y/N), your hamster’s birthday is  _ not _ a holiday.”

You puff out your cheeks. “Take that back! Chubs is a part of the  _ family _ . He deserves a nice birthday!”

Nightmare sighs, but a small smile graces his face at your excitement. “Fine...I’ll help.”

The excited squeal you make makes up for the humiliation of planning a hamster a birthday party. 

Pushing you off of him, you fall to the ground with a squeak. Playfully glaring up at him, you stick your tongue out. “That wasn’t nice.”

He picks you up bridal style, ignoring your pouting. Carrying you to the kitchen, he looks down at you. “Now what do we do?”

“I mean, you can put me down.”

He smirks. You must be starting to get flustered. “Nope. I like this.”

Yup. He was right. A blush spreads over your cheeks, and he can’t help but admire how cute you are. You try to frown at him, but he can only compare it to an angry kitten. You’re too precious to be scary.

“Now, what do you want me to do?” he asks, looking around. You squirm out of his arms and stand before opening the refrigerator. Pulling out a tray, you show it to him. “I made this!”

“You made a cake.”

“Mhmm!”

“For a hamster.”

“Mhmm!”

“You’re precious.”

“Mh- wait what? Nightmare!!!” The blush is back. Stars, how he loves that blush. He looks closer at the cake. “What kind?”

You excitedly bounce on your heels. “Chocolate! It’s his favorite.”

“I didn’t know hamsters could have chocolate,” he muses.

“This is hamster friendly chocolate! It took forever to find,” you mutter the last part under your breath.

Nightmare snickers. “What else do you have for him?”

“Well I made him a sweater! And a new bed! But you can’t tell him anything. He’s still in his ball,” you seriously tell him.

Nightmare tries not to laugh as he gives you a thumbs up. “Y-yeah, sounds good! I’m sure he’ll love them.”

You put away the cake. “Yeah! Now you should get ready. I’m almost finished with the balloons.”

“Balloons?”

“Just for him! He’s going to love them!”

“What if we tie one around his waist and let him float around?”

“Nightmare!”


	6. Day 6- Hurt/Comfort ( Cross x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So this chapter turned into a fucking rollercoaster of emotions...
> 
> Not much fluff, but like...it IS Hurt/Comfort...
> 
> WARNING- PANIC ATTACK! DEPRESSING THOUGHTS! MENTION OF DEATH!
> 
> Stay safe please :)
> 
> Next chapter will be fluffier, I promise

Cross is, in every meaning of the word, an idiot.

This thought comes to him, clear as day, on a rainy night. 

Rain always makes him think of his past. Usually it makes him depressed, thinking of what used to be.

Ever since he met  _ you _ , rainy days have been better. You cheer him up when he gets caught up in the past. You hold him tight when the memories become too much. You kiss away the bad thoughts.

What would he do without you?

Oh yeah.

What he’s doing currently.

Shivering and shaking under his blankets, trying not to let his tears wake you up.

A blanket is pushed against his mouth, muffling the sobbing and muttering.

The voices are louder than ever. He shakes even more as a particularly loud thought crashes through to him.

_ It’s YOUR fault they’re all DEAD! You KILLED THEM! YOU’RE THE REASON PAPS IS DEAD! _

He brings both hands to his head as more magic tears flow down his cheeks. The voices are right. But it hurts  _ so damn much _ to hear them.

The rain beats down on the roof, and Cross wonders when the noise went from calming to the complete opposite.

Through his panic, he hears you stir next to him. He quickly wipes away his tears and hides in his blanket. He doesn’t want to wake you. He doesn’t want to bother you.

_ Again _ .

He’s such a  _ burden. _

You don’t deserve such a  _ burden _ in your life.

The word thunders around in his skull, and the tears continue to flow.

_ Burden, idiot, useless, trouble, burden, burden, BURDEN, BURDEN,  _ **_BURDEN-_ **

“Cross?”

_ Dammit, look what you did, IDIOT! YOU- _

“Cross, what’s wrong?”

_ Don’t let her know, don’t let her be troubled by YOUR USELESS- _

“Cross, tell me what’s wrong.”

_ Why would you WAKE HER UP, YOU ABSOLUTE- _

“Cross, sit up.”

He listens to you, pushing himself up, one arm propped against the bed. Doing the same yourself, you scoot closer to him before taking both of his hands in your own.

He stares down at the joined hands. 

_ Why would you hold his hands? Why would you want to touch a MURDERER like- _

“Breathe.”

He looks up at your stern, yet calming voice. Your brow is furrowed in concern, yet your face is still as beautiful as ever.

_ He made you worry. _

The thought almost helps him. The fact that he has  _ someone _ who worries after him is almost making him feel better. Feel  _ loved _ . But with that thought comes absolute  _ horror _ .

He has to hurt others to feel better.

_ He has to hurt YOU in order to be okay. _

_ NO!!!! HE DOESN’T WANT TO- _

“Cross. Breathe. Right now.”

Gulping in non-existent lungfuls of air greedily, he clings tight to your hands, the smooth feeling of your skin grounding him.

_ In. Out. In. Out. _

You begin to softly chant. “In...out...in...out…”

He continues to breathe, still holding your hands tight.

“In...out...you’re doing amazing, love. In...out…”

His panic ebbs away with each breath he takes. As you calmly talk to him, his breathing steadies, and the poisonous thoughts abate. He takes one final deep breath.

He meets your eyes. “I-”

You lean forward before pressing a soft kiss to his teeth. The action silences his shaky voice, and he kisses back.

As the kiss continues, all of the worries he had are replaced with more rational thinking. Yes. It  _ was _ his fault. But now he knows better. Yes. He  _ can _ be a bit of a burden sometimes. But he’s learning to be better. He’s okay.  _ You’re _ okay. 

And that’s what matters.

The kiss ends. You, with a faint blush, ask him if he needs to talk.

“I’m okay for now. Maybe...tomorrow.”

Yes. He’ll talk to you. That will help. He’s sure of it.

You nod and lean him back down before cuddling up next to him. “Want to talk about other things?”

“Yes please.”

You hum. “Hmm...Ooh! Tell me about the time you went camping with Epic and Fresh!”

This brings a small smile to his face. “Well...Epic had dranken a  _ bit _ too much chocolate syrup…”

As the story continues, he keeps an arm around you. 

He is uncertain of a lot of things.

His life is full of chaos, and he can’t be sure of much.

But there is one thing he’s  _ positive _ of.

With you in his arms...in his  _ life… _

He’s going to be okay.

He's _certain_ of it.


	7. Day 7- Dancing (Lust x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Daily prompt completed!
> 
> I haven't danced in a while so...this isn't very accurate haha

The smell of warm baked goods paired with the sound of laughter is the perfect recipe for a Saturday morning.

Saturday, also known as cleaning day, is probably one of your least favorite days.

Good thing you have an amazing boyfriend to make it fun!

The cleaning supplies sit off to the side, completely forgotten. The spinning and twirling couple in the room pay the abandoned tools no mind as they laugh and sing along to the music.

The peppy music that plays is perfect for your favorite type of dancing.

Swing dancing.

You giggle as your skeleton spins you to the beat, happily humming to the music.

Lust smoothly guides you away from his body and twirls you around twice, making you giggle. He brings you back in for a dip.

In one fluid motion, you stand and twirl away from him. He brings you back in and you let go of his hand. You begin to tap your feet, bringing your leg in front of yourself and to the side as your arms swing around your body. Lust catches your arm and you jump to his side. He spins you once, bringing you closer to him. You catch his eye and he winks before spinning you out again.

Complicated arm tricks were always your favorite part of swing dancing. You’re a little rusty, but you manage to pull them off well. You fluidly bring your arm above your head. As Lust spins you around, you duck under your arm, catching his hand from behind your back.

He brings you close and you  _ kick _ . He catches your leg and brings you around, successfully backflipping. You giggle as you separate again, doing small kicks and jumps next to each other.

Lust takes your arm and spins you again. Just as the song comes to a close, he spins you and dips you, leaning down so that he’s right in your face.

He stares deep into your eyes before giving you a sweet kiss. You hum happily as you kiss him back, before separating and standing.

“Stars, you’re so incredible,” Lust sighs, reluctantly letting go of your hand.

You smile as you skip to the kitchen to get a drink. “I could say the same of you.”

As you return to the living room, you tilt your head at the lack of cleaning supplies, as well as your boney love looking innocent on the couch.

“Where is the cleaning stuff?”

He opens his arms. “I need cuddles.”

You sigh, but a hint of a smile flickers on your face. “Lust! We should clean!”

“I need cuddles.”

Giggling, you shake your head and walk over to him before dramatically collapsing in his lap. “Fine...but just because I’m tired from the dancing.”

He smirks before leaning over your face and kissing your forehead. “Mission success. Now I get cuddles.”

You laugh. “You’re such a dork.”

Grabbing the remote, Lust covers you with a fuzzy blanket. “True. But I’m  _ your _ dork.”

“Hmmm. My dork~”


	8. Day 8- Clothes (Killer x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Quick note- If you've suggested a skeleton or two down in the comments, fear not! They will DEFINETLY be used! I'm just waiting for the right prompt. I'll get them all written. I promise :)
> 
> On to the fluff! Killer was suggested by a super sweet commenter. This is for you, darlin :)

Laundry day.

Not your favorite day of the week, but it’s also not  _ terrible. _

At least you can cover yourself in warm laundry when you’re done!

The thought makes you smile as you pull shirt after shirt out of the dryer. Dropping the clothing in a basket, you hum a catchy tune and tap your foot.

The last item to come out of the dryer is a dark blue jacket with a fluff lined hood. Pulling the familiar coat up even more, you press it to your face and inhale.

Mmmmm…

It’s a good thing you’re dating Killer, because if not this would be creepy.

Moving it from your face, you lift it up and inspect it more thoroughly. After all, he’s  _ always _ wearing it. You never get to see it!

The whole fabric is slightly worn, most likely due to its intense use. You run your fingers down a sleeve. It’s nice and soft.

Opening it up, you find many secret pockets hiding in the fluff of the fabric (most likely for all of his knives.) Opening them up, they’re all empty. Disappointing, but understandable considering it’s laundry day.

Well all are empty except for one. A small, dark blue pocket knife, folded up. The deep grooves in it resemble wood, and when you flick the many blades open, the shiny metal gleams in the light.

Wait, you recognize this! Is this…

The knife you gave him on your first date?

_ “Sorry I’m late!” You huff, bending over to catch your breath. “I got caught up!” _

_ “S’ okay.” _

_ Straightening up, you smile at your date. “Thanks for waiting.” _

_ Killer shrugs. “Can’t exactly start it without you.” _

_ You giggle. “True. Oh!” Reaching into your pocket, you take hold of the tiny package and hand it to him. _

_ He looks at it, head tilted. “What’s this?” _

_ “A present! Just for you!” _

_ He takes off the dark blue wrapping to reveal the little cobalt pocket knife. His eyes widen and he flicks it open. “A Stockman folding pocket knife…” _

_ You laugh. “Well I don’t know the names, but the color reminded me of you. Also, you just love knives, so…” _

_ He seems to be in awe. Tracing the many blades, a soft blue glow appears on his cheekbones. He gingerly folded up the knife before placing it in his pocket. “Thanks…(Y/N).” _

_ You smile before sticking out a hand. “Shall we?” _

_ With one hand, he takes your own, but the other is in his pockets, holding the little blue knife. _

You stare at the knife as the memory ends. He...actually kept it…

Shoving the fluffy hood into your face, you squeal.

Your boyfriend is so SWEET! AND CUTE. AND PRECIOUS. AND AAAAAAAAAAH-

Emerging from the fluff, a big smile is on your face. Slipping on the fluffy jacket, you put the pocket knife back before sighing with delight.

Wrapping your arms around yourself, you hug the warm coat close, humming happily.

“...what are you doing?” Killer asks from the doorway.

Turning to the sound, you rocket yourself across the room before wrapping your arms around your boyfriend. With a small ‘oof!’, he loses balance and falls to the floor with you on top.

You cuddle him tight.

“Uhh...you okay?”

“Mhmm!”

“Why are you wearing my jacket?”

“Cuz.”

"Are you going to give it back?”

“Nope.”

“I thought so.”

Comfortable silence as the two of you hug. Killer finally speaks, just loud enough for you to hear.

“You look cute...in my jacket.”

Blushing up a storm, you only hug tighter in response.


	9. Day 9- Snowy/Rainy Day (Error x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup?
> 
> So for todays skelly, I went for a more canonical Error. By canonical, I mean I went off of his character from the Ask Error comic. He's actually super fun in it! So reading that entire thing in under half of an hour somehow turned into writing this. *Shrug*
> 
> Also help my cat is trying to step on my keyboard-
> 
> Error was suggested by one or two of you lovely people. Here ya go champs! Don't worry, this isn't the last we see of him.
> 
> (Also the "voices" are supposed to be random askers from his comic. That explains why they're so...shippy)

Aha~ A lovely snowy day~

Error loves when the world is frosted in white. It reminds him of the Anti-void…

Snow is pretty cool, not gonna lie. He can jump in it, and it feels like sugar! How cool is that? 

It’s supposed to be cold, but he’s a skeleton! The cold goes right through him! Pfft-

That’s a good one heh heh…

Weird thing about you though, cold doesn’t seem to go through you.

While he’s been lying in snow all day, you’ve been covered in blankets.

Maybe he should do something about that, huh.

Reluctantly getting up from his snow poff, he walks inside. you haven’t moved from your nest. You shiver at him in greeting.

“What’s up with  _ you _ ?” Error helpfully asks.

“What do you think?” you mutter, hiding deeper into the mountain of fuzzy blankets.

Error thinks for a moment. The voices are saying that you’re cold. One very stupid one says to hug you? What kind of help is  _ that _ ?

Error stares at his friend. “Hmmm...what do…”

_ Make her hot chocolate! Everyone loves hot chocolate! ^_^ _

Ignoring how the voice could somehow emote, Error taps his foot. Chocolate, huh? Okay!

Walking to the kitchen, he stares at the stovetop. “How do I work this contraption?”

The voices give him some helpful hints. No, they’re not actually. They keep telling him to go and cuddle you. What does cuddle even  _ mean? _

Reaching a hesitant hand towards the stove, Error taps the dial. He’s seen you turn it on before… It can’t be  _ that _ hard.

Pushing the knob in, he sharply twists the dial all the way to the left. A small flame starts over the burner. Okay, this will work!

.

.

.

Error proudly walks to the living room and to your side. Holding out his hands, he shows you whatever he has inside. Emerging from your pile of pillows, you look in.

A chocolate bar. On fire. 

You look up to Error. 

“Hot chocolate!” He grins.

Silence.

“Whaaa-”

“Hot chocolate!”

You look up at him. “Thank you…?”

He grins. “You’re welcome!”

The voices coo at him. Weird. He sets the hot chocolate onto the coffee table and gestures at the rest of the couch. “Do you have room for one more?”

You sit up and open up your blanket. “As long as you aren’t cold.”

He barely hesitates before sitting next to you. The moment of contact is still kind of shocking, but after a second, he relaxes. A few minutes later, he’s practically molded to your side.

He may not be able to feel cold, but he sure does feel how nice and warm you are. Snuggling closer, he doesn’t notice the way you light up in a blush. The voices do. And they tell him all about it.

He ignores them in favor of surrounding your laptop in strings and bringing it to him. Flicking it open, he gets the newest episode of Undernovela ready.

What better way to spend a snowy day than with a good friend and some dramatic slowburn friends to lovers AU musical?


	10. Day 10- Cooking (Blue x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very happy with this chapter XD 
> 
> I really need to stop rushing these ;u;
> 
> Tomorrow will be fluffier!
> 
> (Also happy birthday to Cross! Our sweet fluffy boy needs a nice chocolate birthday cake)

“So what’s the first meal we cook in our new apartment?”

“Tacos!”

“I’m not sure what else I expected from you.”

Bouncing excitedly, your roommate laughs.

“Well then!” You clap your hands. “Let’s get started!”

In a flash your boyfriend is moving around the kitchen gathering supplies. He excitedly chatters about your new life in this town, as well as the tacos the two of you will soon make. 

As the two of you cook, you move around each other easily in the kitchen. Now and then he stops to hug you, which you love. 

“What do I do after the meat is in the pan again?” You question, holding your wooden spoon tight. Blue comes up behind you and hugs you, his head resting on your shoulder.

“Just stir it around a bit,” he instructs before letting go and moving off to prepare other things. You internally giggle. You know how to make tacos. You know the recipe by heart. You just wanted a hug.

After the meat is ready, you help Blue with the vegetables. Chopping side by side, you make puns and flirt back and forth. Soon enough that task is done too. 

Once everything is ready, you and Blue sit at the small counter and enjoy your first meal in your new home. The tacos are amazing. The familiarity of the dish makes you more at ease in this new place. 

As soon as the dishes are done, you cuddle up together and watch a movie on your laptop. 

Sitting under a fluffy blanket with your best friend, you look up from the laptop and let your eyes wander around your apartment. 

The idea of moving was so scary at first. You were so worried to try something new.

But here, under this blanket with Blue, you don’t feel that way anymore. You have him. He’ll help you adjust. You can always count on him to make you delicious food when you need it most.

Who knew that tacos were such a good comfort food?


	11. Day 11- Finding a Pet (Axe x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this comic:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBq_HqK6sMw
> 
> (Also Axe is mt HC name for Horror Sans)
> 
> Axe was suggested a while back by a sweet commenter. Here ya go!

The soft pattering on rain on the roof is calming, almost making you fall asleep as you bend over your most recent drawing. The lineart is almost done for this next piece, and if you could only focus, it’d be finished in no time. The puppy in your lap, Jammy, snoozes on peacefully as you pet him absentmindedly. At your feet is one of your  _ other  _ dogs, Hatchet. The little girl has plopped herself on your feet, and it doesn’t look like she’s going to move anytime soon.

Bending back over your work, you lift your pen again. You are determined to finish this piece!

A few minutes later, you have finished the lower half of the picture. Setting the pen down, you scratch behind Jammy’s ears and look out the window.

The doorknob rattles, and you smile. Sounds like Axe is home! Wait, there are more noises…

Panting and barking…

_ Oh… _

_ Oh no… _

The dogs surrounding you rush to the door, and you stand and follow. Walking into the living room, you gasp.

Dogs of all kinds and shapes flood through the door before running through the house. 

As dogs run around you, you look up at the skeleton in the doorway, who has dogs crawling all over him. He has a big smile on his skull. “I found more dogs!”

You’re silent, arms crossed and dogs all around you.

He looks nervous suddenly. Perhaps he just remembered the ‘no more dogs’ rule you had made.

He grabs a puppy and holds it up. “Look at how cute she is!”

You begin to tap a foot. A puppy pounces on it, but you continue to stare at Axe.

He picks up a different dog. “Look at this one!”

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He finally sags. “I know… but it was raining! I couldn’t leave them in the rain! And look at how sweet this one is!”

You stop tapping, bringing a hand up between your eyes. “Curse you and your kind soul,” you mutter. “Fine. They can stay  _ one night _ .”

His face lights up. He opens his mouth, but you cut him off. “No. One night only.”

He nods emphatically. The dog he’s holding licks his face, and that makes you almost crack a smile.

You make your way to a couch, shooing the dogs on it away before sitting. Picking up a random dog off of the floor you look at it. “Awww...you’re sort of cute”

“That ones Veal! And this one’s Pork. And the one next to you is Cow!”

“Umm… those aren’t quite dog names.”

You look at Cow. “Except for Cow. Cow can stay.”

At his excited squeal you backpedal. “No no no! Not ‘stay’! I mean the name!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he says mischievously. “Sure thing.”

You try to act stern. “Axe. We are  _ not _ keeping these dogs.”

.

.

.

Okay so you kept the dogs.


	12. Day 12- The Perfect Gift (Epic x Reader)

He had spent all day looking for it. Travelling through all of the AUs in one day was tiring, but for you, it was worth it. 

Even though he didn’t find anything…

But he  _ has _ to keep looking! He  _ has _ to persevere!

He’s going to find you the BEST BIRTHDAY GIFT EVER!

Maybe he should go find a Tem Shop or something…

Asking Ink to make a birthday gift for you was a mistake. Now he has a life size model of a rubber chicken made of solid wood. It’s taking up the entirety of his cardboard car.

It was originally going to be your gift, but…  _ he kinda wants to keep it. _

Cookies are a no. You make them best anyway. Maybe a pie from a Toriel? Also no. That’s not from him anyway.

He needs the  _ perfect gift _ .

Hmm… he needs a gift from the heart…

Aha!

. ..

“Happy birthday to you~”

Giggling and blowing out the candles on the cookie shaped cake, you make a brief wish before turning to Epic. “Thank you so much, Epic!”

“No problem, bruh! Now it’s present time!”

He thrusts a present at you before going to cut the cake. You inspect it.

It’s the length of your forearm, and when you squeeze it softly, a familiar noise sounds. Grinning, you unwrap it. You think you know what this is…

You tear off the paper. “A rubber chicken!”

“A very special rubber chicken,” Epic corrects, getting a plate. “Look closer.”

Squinting at it, you look it up and down. “I don’t see anything out of the ordinary…”

He sets a plate in front of you. “The neck, bruh.” Is it just you or does he sound nervous?

Looking closer at the neck, you notice...a gold band around it? Like a ring or a-  _ it’s a ring. _

Breath hitching, you look up at Epic. His light purple blush tells you all you need to know.

“E-epic…”

Standing before dropping to a knee, he takes both of your hands. “Bruh…”

Your eyes fill with tears. Your heart is beating fast as you stare at your boyfriend.

“I had trouble choosing the right gift for you today...” he starts. “I wasn’t sure what would make you happiest, or what would come from the heart…”

He squeezes your hand gently, which sets the rubber chicken off quietly. “In the end...I decided to give myself. If you’ll have me…”

You jerk on his hand, making him stand. Wrapping him in a hug, you let the tears flow freely. “Of  _ course _ I’ll have you, you sweet skelly! I would be absolutely  _ honored _ to call you mine!”

Hugging you back, Epic sniffles. “D-does that mean I’ll be your... _ hus-bone? _ ”

Laughter mingles with joyful tears as the hug continues. Pulling Epic away, you kiss him, still smiling.

Breaking away and looking down at the chicken, you squeeze it softly. 

It's the perfect gift...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist- after this they couldn't get the ring off of the chicken


	13. Day 13- Carrying (Passive Nightmare x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so short ;u;
> 
> Sorry XD

While some may say that carrying an  _ actual skeleton _ around on one's hip would be incredibly uncomfortable, you can refute their arguments with one word.

Nope.

If fact, carrying a sweet skeleton around on one’s hip is incredibly calming, and fun. Especially if the skeleton one carries is an easily flustered tsundere.

You haven’t put Nightmare down in...two hours? And you’re okay with that.

“Gonna let go, Noot?”

“Mmmno…” he mumbles tiredly, tightening his hold on you. 

“Just gonna brood there all day?” you tease, a smile hinting at your lips.

“I’m the prince, and I can brood where I want,” he grumpily mutters, making you giggle.

Well then  _ your majesty _ , brood all you want.”

“Good,” he slurs, resting his head on your shoulder.

He falls asleep quickly, not stirring as you continue to move around the house, straightening things up. 

You cook dinner with him still on your hip. It’s a bit difficult to use only one hand, but you make it work.

Once the dinner is ready, you wake up Nightmare, who drowsily gets down to eat. After dinner he demands cuddles on the couch, which you are happy to give him.

Grabbing a fuzzy blanket and laying it over the two of you, you smile as Nightmare grabs your arm and snuggles into your side. Patting your purple skelly on the head, you take two controllers and hand one to your boyfriend, who only uses one hand to take it, as the other is holding tight to your arm.

Turning on the system and resting your head on his shoulder, you begin to play. 

Sitting there with Nightmare, cuddling and playing your favorite game, you feel perfectly content.

Nightmare does too.


	14. Day 14- Cuddles (Ink x Reader)

“Innnnkkkyyyyy~”

“One more minute. Almost done.”

“That’s what you said an hour agoooo!”

Are you aware that you’re being a whiny brat? Yes. Do you care? No, not really. You just want cuddles.

But a certain  _ someone  _ won’t stop painting to pay attention to you. 

Ink stands in front of an easel, several brushes in his hands and paint all over him. His painting is of Outertale, one of your personal favorites. You personally think that it looks fine, but he’s insisting that something is missing.

Which is why you’re cuddleless. And pouty. Mostly pouty.

Which is also why you’ve hatched a plan~ (Cue the mischievous smirk)

As Ink steps back from his canvas, you grab his hand and  _ yank. _

“WhoA-”

_ Thud! _

You now have a very confused Ink in your lap. “Wha-”

You wrap your arms around him. “I win!”

He laughs. “I guess you do.”

Burying your face into his shoulder, you sigh. This is so nice…

Ink smiles into your neck and tightens his grip. “I’m actually glad you made me stop for this.”

You say nothing, only continuing to hold him. Angling your head, you kiss him on the cheek, making him inhale quickly.

Liking his reaction, you do it again, this time longer. Your arms move to his sides and gently hold him there.

He shifts in your grip, trying to move his face closer to yours. 

You meet him in the middle for a sweet kiss, it only being interrupted by the sudden tickling on your end.

He suddenly snorts before bursting into laughter. He writhes in your lap, trying to avoid your hands.

As the two of you laugh together, you feel the happiest you’ve been in a long time.

Ink will do that to ya!


	15. Day 15- Oblivious Crush (Dream x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this ones so short ;u;  
> I have so many things to do and i can't make longer ones *cries*  
> I hope you at least enjoy this!

Dream is a very observant skeleton. He’s good at discerning everyone's feelings.

Happiness? No problem! Excitement? Got it! Platonic affection? Yeah!

Whatever he’s feeling from his best friend? Uhh…not so much…

You’re being very confusing. 

Every time he hangs out with you, there’s this...weird feeling coming from you. It’s much like platonic love but...deeper? He can’t understand it.

Weird enough, there have been other signs of you acting strangely.

You seem to turn a bit red every time he hugs you. Perhaps because of the fact that he’s such good friends with you.

You also like to share things with him. And every time you do, you seem to get a little grumpy. (“It’s not like I made it specially for  _ you! _ ”) Eh, it might just be because you were hungry.

Also last night at your house, you gave him a really sweet hug. During the hug, there was this...really nice feeling coming from you. 

It must’ve been his positive aura. No other explanation.

All of these weird signs...what could they mean?

He finally figures it out when you get fed up with his obliviousness. Face red, you grab him and  _ dip _ him before kissing him full on the teeth.

_ Oh- _

All rational thoughts vanish from his mind and his eyes widen. He slowly closes them as the kiss continues. The kiss abruptly ends and you run off, leaving him to stare after you and bring one hand up to his teeth. One thought comes to his otherwise blank mind.

_ He understands now. _


	16. Day 16- Kenominomi (Dust x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had no clue what to do for this one lol  
> Hopefully its okay XD

Dust is, simply put...a weird boyfriend.

Not in a bad way or anything, just...strange. A good example is right now. You know he’s hiding  _ something _ , but you don’t know what.

“Dust, why do you have your hood up?”

“no reason.”

“Is there something wrong with your head?”

“no.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“yeah! Nothin’ wrong here!”

You narrow your eyes at your pacing boyfriend. Settled on the couch, you pat the spot next to you, but he waves you off and continues to pace.

“Something’s not right,” you deduce. “Dust, what’s wrong?”

“nothin!” he yelps, pulling his hood tighter around his face. “nothin’s wrong! we just peachy!”

Standing, you make your way to him before stopping him in his tracks. “Dust.”

Your stern tone makes him look up, and you notice his eyelights are smaller than normal. Crossing your arms, you eye him up and down.

“nothin’s wrong! i’m a confident guy! nothing bad here!”

“Yeah? Then drop the hood.”

His eyelights shrink even more. “why would i do that?!” Dust yelps, pulling it down more.

Fed up, you lunge forward and grab hold of it, ignoring his squawk of protest.

Two chocolatey brown cat ears sit on his forehead. With a streak of white around each one.

With a small gasp, you reach forward and pet one, very aware of his soft gasp. Scratching softly, he begins to almost purr. You pull away and look at him.

“don’t say it.”

“I-”

“i know what you’re going to say. don’t say it.”

“...”

“don’t.”

“You look cute as fuck.”

“I SAID NOT TO SAY IT!”

It takes a while to calm your tsundere down. Lots of cuddles and pets to his new ears finally soothes him enough to sit on the couch and pout.

As you scratch his soft ears, you finally ask.

“So...how?”

“stupid ink,” Dust seethes. “thought it would be ‘kawaii’, or whatever the hell that means. stupid octopus.”

You try to keep in your laughter. “Well maybe tomorrow we can prank him and get him back. What do you say?”

“...okay.”

You smile as you stroke the velvety soft ears. “That’s my skelly.”

You’re gonna have to thank Ink later.


	17. Day 17- Embarrassing Secret (Corrupted Nightmare x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noot noot be like - *tsundere intensifies*

The bad guys are out today. Probably off raiding some AU, leaving you to laze around in the castle and be bored.

Great.

Note the obvious sarcasm.

Sighing dramatically, you fall off of the couch and stand before wandering down one of the halls of the hideout.

While Dust, Cross, Killer, Error and Axe are off having  _ fun _ , you have to stay and play the damsel in distress. Yayyyyy.

There’s some more sarcasm.

Dragging one hand down the old stone walls, you boredly look around, dragging your feet and pouting.

As you make your way up the stairs, you think that you hear something strange coming from Nightmare’s room.

Remembering how the gloopy skeleton had said he had business to attend to, you tilt your head. That doesn’t sound like business…

Now incredibly curious, you sneak up to his door and press one ear to it. You hear crunching and...what  _ is  _ that?

The crunching suddenly stops, and you get the feeling Nightmare knows of your presence.

You knock on the door. “Noot?”

A sudden yelp and the rustling of cloth are what you hear before someone stumbles up to the door and the large oak frame is opened slightly, revealing the King of Negativity sweating nervously.

“Yeah?”

You try to peer around the skeleton, but he moves quickly to block your vision. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing!”

You squint. “Liar.”

Nightmare looks around worriedly before finally taking a deep breath and looking you straight in the eye. “Can you keep a secret?”

Now even more curious, you nod. He studies you once more before swinging the door open, allowing you to see inside.

A massive pillowfort sits on top of Nightmare’s king sized bed. It towers tall, with pillows being the roof, but not falling down somehow. Fairy lights decorate the inside, where there seems to be a pile of snacks and fuzzy blankets next to an open laptop. Nightmare closes the door behind you before crawling into it, shoving the pile of snacks aside.

You gape at the scene before shaking your head and crawling in as well. Nightmare pushes some snacks to you before looking away quickly, cyan tinting his cheekbones.

You pick one up. Pocky Sticks? Thankin him, you open up the box of chocolatey biscuit treats and stick one in your mouth. Nightmare grabs the laptop before setting it on his lap. His bony finger hovers over the space bar before he looks up at you.

“Don’t tell anyone about this.”

You squint at the screen before the puzzle pieces click together and you begin to laugh. Nightmare’s small blush only increases and he looks away.

You wipe a tear from your eye. “U-undernovela?!” you cackle. “You watch  _ Undernovela?! _ ”

Nightmare crosses his arms. “Error was watching it and I got hooked, okay? Now shut up! Keep it a secret to everybody!”

You continue to giggle at the fact that this skeleton, the  _ embodiment _ of  _ negativity _ , watches sappy rom-com dramas.

Seeing this, Nightmare shoves a Pocky into your mouth to shut you up. You finish it off before patting the skeleton on the back, still quivering with mirth. “Don’t worry, Noots. I’ll keep your secret.”

He pouts before turning his head and pressing play. You giggle before resting your head on his shoulder, an action that makes his already cyan face glow an even brighter shade. 

As the opening music begins, you pull a fuzzy blanket over yours and Nightmare’s legs and grab a box of Pocky.

As the drama continues, you’re not aware of it, but one inky black tentacle is softly stroking your hair.

By the end, the two of you are practically tangled up together. The credits show and you snort.

“Asgoro is being the real idiot here.”

Nightmare nods. “He should've just  _ talked _ to Sin. Then Papiro wouldn't have gotten all whiny.”

Dropping the now empty box of Pocky, you wave your hands exasperatedly. “Right?! Communication is key, Asgoro!”

Nightmare closes the laptop. “We should probably get up before the boys get back. We don’t want them to see us…” he trails off as he notices how close the two of you have gotten. You freeze too.

Suddenly you and Nightmare spring away from each other. You, for some reason feeling incredibly flustered, begin to gather up your phone and fuzzy blanket. Nightmare is blushing again as he watches.

You look up for a moment, holding your blanket tight. Nightmare is handing out a box of Pocky to you, which you slowly take.

You open your mouth but your words are cut off when you hear a slam downstairs. Streaking out the door and down the hall, you practically fly to your room before throwing yourself on your bed.

Your phone vibrates in your hand, and you look at it.

**Noot- 3:25**

**….same time next week?**


	18. Day 18- Late Night Craving (StoryShift Sans x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was suggested by theOnceAnonymousshire!  
> Here it is! I hope its what you wanted-
> 
> I probably should be putting more time into these oneshots, but a lot of stuff has been happening, and often I can't start them until like, 9:30 pm XD
> 
> Thanks for stickin around y'all! 13 days to go!

"Your Majesty?”

Sans sighs before sitting up straight on his throne and resting his hands in his lap.    


“Just call me Sans, Tori. What is it.”

“There is important business to discuss, King Sans,” Toriel tells him seriously.

He groans, placing a hand to his forehead. “Can’t it wait? It’s almost midnight.”

The leader of the Royal Guard’s face softens and she reaches a hand forward as if to comfort him before the serious demeanor returns. “As you wish, sire.”

After Toriel leaves, the throne room is once again empty. Sans sighs. 

The past few hours have been nothing but trouble for the skeleton king. Trying to keep the village’s inhabitants happy has been difficult. The humans have finally moved into ‘New Village’,(Don’t judge. He’s not good with names) and supposedly some new shops were going to open today. There were some problems that he had to deal with, but everything seems to have calmed down now.

He’s so sick of this. He just needs a break. He just needs a donut.

Suddenly sitting upright, he focuses on that thought. A donut! How long has it been since he’s had a  _ donut? _

And it  _ has  _ been a while since he last snuck out of the castle…

Looking around for any guards, Sans suddenly stands and walks to the door, where Toriel is just behind.

“Hey Tori…I think I’m going to go to bed now. Bone tired, yanno.” 

The guard chuckles. “Okay, Sans. Sleep well. Tomorrow is your meeting with the human monarchy. Don’t forget.”

Sans sighs as he shuts the door between them. “Yeah yeah…night, tor.”

Moving through the throne room, he enters his chambers before flopping on his bed.

So much  _ work… _

He just needs a donut. That will cheer him up.

With that thought, he stands and takes off his cape, leaving him in only gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

Taking off his crown, he slides it under his pillow before looking himself over. Grabbing a blue jacket from under his bed, he slides it on and tugs the hood up.

Turning down the lamp with a flick of his hand, Sans sneaks over to the window before opening it and looking out.

Sneaking out will be easy. He’s done it plenty of times before.

_ Donut here I come! _

.

.

.

Pacing nervously in your new shop, you bite a nail as you look out of the dark windows. No one has come into your bakery  _ all day _ ! And now that it’s night, there will probably be even  _ less _ of a chance for customers!

Maybe an all-night bakery was a bad idea…

_ Ding _ !

Spinning on your heel, you gasp when you see someone entering your shop. 

_ Your first customer!!! _

All worries forgotten, you struggle to conceal your excitement as the customer, a skeleton monster it looks like, looks around your store.

He glances at the many shelves before his eyelights focus on you. He smiles and moves closer. “Hey there,” he greets easily.

You smile back. “Hello! What can I get for you toda- I mean tonight?”

You may  _ sound _ confident, but on the inside you’re a bundle of anxiety. This is your  _ first _ customer! What if you mess up? What if he doesn’t like anything you have? What if-

“Do you have any donuts?”

You blink. “Uhh yeah! Just finished a batch actually.”

Walking to the case, you force your nervousness down. You’re going to make a good impression on your first customer. You’re DETERMINED.

“Which kind would you like?” you question, gesturing to the many different kinds. You personally pride yourself on your donuts. You’re glad he wanted one of these.

“Whatever’s fine with me,” he says. “I’m just glad I could find some so late at night. I  _ donut _ believe it.”

You nod and take two donuts from the case before the pun hits you. A slow smirk crosses your face. “Well,” you turn and put the donuts in a bag and hand it to him before continuing. “It’s the  _ yeast _ I could do.”

He makes a surprised choking noise before laughing. Taking the bag, he responds. “Well after all is said and  _ bun _ , donuts are all we have.”

You snort before leaning on the counter. “Often the answers are hidden in  _ grain _ sight,” you say mischievously, completely forgetting your customer service stuff.

The skeleton's eyelights twinkle and his smile grows. “Ask no questions, hear no  _ ryes,  _ after all.”

At this you break down into giggles. You try to form more puns but fail, as your words keep getting interrupted by laughter.

As you try to calm down, you are unaware of the skeleton watching you with a bright smile (and a faint blush). You finally get the giggles under control. “Th-that was good.”.

The skeleton nods, his grin still huge. “It’s been awhile since I could properly pun with someone,” he says. “Thanks for that.”

“Anytime,” you offer with a smile.

The skeleton offers a hand. “Might just take ya up on that. Name’s Sans.”

You take it. “(Y/N).” 

Suddenly remembering your job, you break the silence. “Is there anything else you need?”

Sans looks around before smirking. “Got anythin with raisins?”

After a moment of thought, you shake your head. “I don’t think so, sorry…”

He steps forward before resting one arm on the counter. “Well then...howzabout a date?”


	19. Day 19- Sharing a bed (Lust x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A super amazing commenter inspired me to act on my want for fluffy Lust and here we are :D

Honestly sometimes you think that your life is a fanfiction. 

It would certainly explain why you keep ending up in such embarrassing situations.

For instance, if your life  _ wasn’t _ a fanfiction, would you be standing in your hotel room, blushing up a storm as your survey the  _ only bed _ in the  _ entire room _ as your best friend looks on calmly?

No! You think not! 

If your life wasn’t a fanfiction, would you be stuttering up as storm as your cheeks warm even more as said best friend shrugs and says he doesn’t mind sharing?

No! You once again think not! 

“Are you okay?”

“Jhsahgdjhsghdjhgfhdgjsdhgf.”

If your life wasn’t a fanfiction, would you be able to keysmash out loud?

Lust looks slightly concerned before tossing his duffle bag on the singular (NOTE THE SINGULAR) bed. “You don’t seem okay”

You drop your backpack on the floor next to the bed before backing into the bathroom. “Y-yeah! I’m just fine! Just gonna real quick-” you quickly close the door, cutting off your nervous response.

Once in the bathroom, you lean with your back against the door.

Sharing a bed with Lust isn’t a problem. You’ve done it before.

The only problem is…

Youmaybejustsortarealizedthatyouhaveamassivecrushonyourbestfriendandnowtheideaofsharingabedisincrediblyflusteringtoyou.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

You didn’t  _ mean _ to crush on him! It was a bit of a gradual thing! You only figured it out over the weekend!

At this realization, you were ready to bury yourself in blankets and hide, but Lust was  _ really excited  _ for ComicCon, and he wanted you to go too…

So throughout the four hour car drive, you’ve just been sitting there. Totally not thinking about your crush on the skeleton next to you. 

But now, thanks to your FANFICTION OF A LIFE, YOU ARE GOING TO SHARE A BED WITH YOUR CRUSH.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

You shake your head. You can handle this! How is this going to be any different from the other times you’ve shared a bed with Lust?

Sticking to that thought and pushing all of the other ones away, you unlock the door and re-enter the main room, shooting a quick smile at the purple clad skeleton.

Besides, sleeping is  _ hours _ away! Leave that problem for the future you!

.

.

.

_ Past you past you why wouldn’t you make a plan or SOMETHING why would you leave it for now what do aakajshkjhkjdhakjhfjdhfkdjf- _

“What’s wrong, darlin?”

Flustering at the wording, you look away from the purple eyelights. “Nothing!”

“Why aren’t you getting in then?”

Well, good point. You’re currently standing next to the bed, staring at the perfectly folded blankets. Lust has already gotten in and is cosy under the dark red duvet and is now looking at you, confusion evident on his skull.

Pushing your panic away, you fold over the top blanket and crawl in, feeling incredibly awkward. You are extra careful to stay on one side, the idea of touching him by accident mortifying you. 

He smiles at you before leaning over and flicking off the light. The silence is deafening for a moment before Lust speaks, calm as ever. “Excited for tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” you answer, smiling. “It’s gonna be fun…”

He chuckles. “I’m just excited to see you in the costume~”

You giggle. “Oh shush, you.” This is good. This is familiar. Everything is okay.

“Fine…” You can  _ hear _ the smile in his voice. “Get some sleep, love. Tomorrow’s a big day!”

You smile. “Okay. Night, Lust.”

“Night!”

The silence is now comfortable. You feel much better, but something is still missing…

A few minutes passes until Lust finally speaks up again. “Hey…”

“Hmm?”

“...can I hug you?”

Maybe it’s just because you’re sleepy, but no worried thoughts come to mind. You answer affirmative quickly before moving over a bit and into the skeleton’s arms. Lust tightens his grip before sighing and burying his head into your shoulder. 

Now feeling completely content, you nod off to sleep.

You’re exactly where you need to be.


	20. Day 20- Roommates/Neighbors (G!Sans x Reader)

G is a good roommate.

You’ve had plenty of roommates in the past, good and bad. G has been the best so far.

He’s just…

_ He just so darn cool. _

He just has this...this...aura of cool around him. He’s so chill and aloof and fun and handsome and-

And he’s way out of your league.

Which sucks, because your crush has gotten very strong.

It doesn’t help that he’s your roommate, and therefore around alot, giving you time to constantly simp over him.

Like this morning, for instance.

G’s making pancakes. And looking incredibly attractive.

_ How the heck does someone look attractive while making pancakes?! _

Agdshjsdhsdshgjdhs why is he so  _ cool- _

A plate is slid in front of you, snapping you out of your thoughts.

Looking up, G smiles. “Here. I made it special.”

Looking down, you see a light brown pancake in the shape of a cat. With darker brown ears and chocolate chip eyes, it's absolutely  _ precious.  _ Looking back up at G, you speak without thinking.

“I love you.”

He winks. “Same here, babe.” He walks back to the stove, oblivious to your now flushed cheeks.

Mortified and taking the opportunity to shut yourself up, you begin to eat pancakes in hope that the delicious breakfast will stop you from embarrassing yourself anymore.

This guy is incredible.

He’s a considerate roommate, he’s sweet, he’s cute as hell, and he makes cat pancakes. 

Can you get any better than that?

Thought not.


	21. Day 21- Sick Partner (Altertale Sans x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altertale was suggested by a sweet commenter way back at the beginning of flufftober! Sorry it took so long but i was waiting for this specific prompt XD
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Achoo!” _

Sighing dramatically and tossing yet  _ another _ tissue into the wastebasket at the side of your bed, you bury your face in your hands and groan.

Being sick  _ sucks. _

You haven’t moved from this room for like… a long time, and you’re getting sick of the boring lavender ceiling.

You  _ would _ be reading fanfiction or something, but every time you stare at the words, you get a massive headache.

The same could be said for drawing and even video games! You can’t do  _ anything _ !

Except for stare at the ceiling and wish it were a different color. You grumpily snuggle down deeper in your blankets and glare at the ceiling of your room.

Stupid ceiling.

Your phone vibrates and you stare at it angrily before reaching out a hand and clumsily snatching it off of the side dresser. 

Turning it on, your glare softens slightly at the message.

**Sans: hey kiddo heard you were sick**

**Sans: be over in 5**

You smile a bit.

**You: You don’t have to visit me sans** **  
****You: you’ll get sick** **  
** **You: also not a kid**

Setting the phone down next to you and pulling the blanket over your head you groan again. 

The phone vibrates once more, and you poke your head out of your cocoon to check it.

**Sans: hah thats funny**

**Sans: be there soon**

You smile more. He’s such a mother hen.

A few minutes later you hear your front door open quietly and tapping feet walk up to your door before someone knock’s gently. “knock knock!”

“Who’s there?”

“dishes.”

You roll your eyes. “Dishes who?”

“dishes sans. may i come in?”

You giggle. “That joke is so overused. Yeah sure.”

The door opens and in walks your friend, carrying a bag, which he sets on the end of the bed.

“how ya feelin, champ?”

You sit up. “Better, but still not great.”

He walks over and places a bony hand to your forehead. You sigh at the feeling of cool hands against your hot forehead. 

He pulls away, looking concerned. “fever. be right back.”

He leaves for the kitchen, grabbing the bag at the end of the bed. You lay back down and stare at the hideous ceiling.

A few minutes later, he walks in with a tray. Nudging your shoulder, he helps you to sit up before placing the tray in your lap. 

On the tray is what looks like Sans’ signature quiche, with a bowl of soup next to it. It smells fantastic. 

As you pick at the food, Sans moves about your room and straightens things up. Once done with that, he disappears for a few minutes, giving you enough time to finish your soup and quiche.

He comes back to take your plate and tray. As he does, you thank him and sit back, content. The feeling of his healing magic is slowly making your head feel better, so you can move around without wincing.

He finally comes in with a cup of tea and a book. He sits on the bed next to you and hands you the drink.

“want to read?”

You narrow your eyes at the book in his hands. “I tried, but it just made my head hurt.”

“what if i read it then?”

You study him for a moment before smiling. “Okay.”

Soon enough his gentle voice leads you to slumber. Sans smiles at your sleeping form before pulling a blanket over you and kissing your forehead. 

“feel better, kiddo.”


	22. Day 22- Gardening (Asylumtale Sans X Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my Asy incredibly OOC? Yep! Did I try my hardest? You betcha! Is it still off? Uh huh! Am I posting it anyway? ...yeah
> 
> Okay, so Asy was pretty hard to write. I ended up going for his personality from the Momma CQ comic, so sorry if you find it off.
> 
> Asy was suggested by a sweetheart in the comments. This ones for you!

Gardening is, and always has been, your favorite pastime.

There’s just something about...helping life on its journey that makes you so happy.

You’ve encouraged Asy to try it, but he always goes on about getting his hands dirty. 

He’s so cute…

Anyway, today you’re planting a patch of zinnia seeds. Prepping the dirt comes first.

As you dig through the warm soil, you hum softly, unaware of your friend watching from a few steps away.

He can’t help but wonder why you seem so content when you garden. You always look so...at ease.

Is it  _ that _ comforting? To dig around in the dirt like the annoying dog? Confused, he cocks his head to the side. 

Well if  _ you’re _ doing it, it must be special, right?

You’re still humming softly when you sense someone move next to you. Asy kneels before sitting on his heels and plunging his band-aid covered hands into the loose dirt.

He’s silent for a moment before looking up blankly at you. “I still don’t see the appeal.”

You giggle for a moment, slightly touched that he wanted to try with you.

“Well you don’t just leave your hands in the ground, silly. Here, I’ll help you out.”

You guide Asy through the planting process, smiling gently as his reactions. 

He seems to enjoy it. He has this...childlike wonder at the idea of creating life. 

Maybe this helps him heal...

After planting the seeds, you push the dirt over them together. After that, you sit back with a sigh. Resting your head on Asy’s shoulder, you hum contentedly. He stiffens for a moment before relaxing and tilting his head so that it rests on yours. You take his hand and give it a soft squeeze.

You stay like that for a while; just sitting in the warm sun and resting. 

When Asy finally breaks the silence, his voice is quiet. 

“...I see the appeal now…”


	23. Day 23- Stuck Together (Dust x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has some risqué humor in it, just so you know-
> 
> All in all this was a lot of fun XD
> 
> I'm loving all of the suggestions! I hope to use them soon, but keep in mind that there are only 8 fluffshots left until the end. I can't take too many more. In fact, idk if I can take any :T 
> 
> I will consider it if its a very good one tho, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

As you stare down at the handcuffs around your left wrist, you only have one question for your boyfriend.

“How the fuck.”

“hey, it’s not my fault!

“How is it not your fault?!”

“...”

“Well why the hell would you even do this?”

“because i’m one hell of a kinky bitch~”

“Try again.”

“...because i was bored.”

With an absolutely done sigh, you try to bring a hand up to your face, but because of the shiny metal handcuffs surrounding it, you drag Dust’s hand up too.

“Let me get this straight,” you begin. Dust looks slightly intimidated, eyelights dashing around nervously. 

“While I was sleeping, you were bored, and started to mess around with a pair of  _ legit _ handcuffs. You put them on  _ me _ for some reason-”

“i needed something to hold them and your hand was  _ right there _ .”

“-And then when you put them on, you realized you had lost the key.  _ How could you have lost the key? _ ”

“...”

“So now we’re stuck together.”

“...if it's any consolation, i don’t mind being stuck to you…”

You stare him right in the eyes. “Are you trying to be sweet and cute so that I forget this happened?”

“...is it working?”

“No. You’re precious but I can’t ignore that you are handcuffed to me for who knows how long.”

Dust sighs before weakly moving his right hand, pulling yours along too. “maybe momma nootmare can get it off.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Do you really want him to see us handcuffed together?”

Dust thinks for a moment before snickering, and you can’t help but join in.

After calming down, you begin to stand. “Well maybe I can pick the lock with a-”

You’re suddenly pulled back to Dust. With a yelp, you fall into his lap. He wraps his arms around you before burying his face in the crook of your neck.

“D-dust!”

“there’s no rush,” he murmurs into your neck. “cuddle with me.”

You feel your cheeks heat up and you wiggle. “But we need to-”

“no rush. only cuddle.”

You start to protest but when he kisses your neck, the words die on your lips. You move closer to him and press a kiss to his skull, making him hum.

Maybe this isn’t so bad after all...


	24. Day 24- Terms of Endearment (Mafiafell Sans x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mafiafell was suggested by a friend of mine down below! Here ya go!

It seems that aside from being a hotdog salesman, Sans’s favorite occupation is flustering the heck out of you. He has all of these names he calls you that always send a shiver up your spine.

“doll~”

“babygirl.”

“darlin~”

“m’ lady.”

“sweetheart.”

Each and every one always makes you blush, which makes  _ him _ chuckle. Which makes you blush more.

But there’s a funny thing…

He has so many names for you, and yet you only call him Sans…

Maybe you can come up with a good nickname for him…

Sans sits on the couch, messing absentmindedly with a gun as he laughs at your feeble attempts to give him a nickname. Usually you wouldn’t allow him to have a gun out, but today you won’t reprimand him.

You’ve been trying for the past couple of minutes to get a good pet name for him, but he only turns down all of your ideas, snickering or full on laughing at them.

“Oh! How about...muffin!”

“PFFFT-”

“Hey! I didn’t think it was bad!”

“s-sweetheart… you want to call  _ me _ muffin?” he breaks down into laughter.

You pout, puffing your cheeks and sticking your tongue out at him. 

When you get a sudden idea, you grin evilly. Walking over to him, you surprise him by plopping yourself into his lap and resting your forehead against his. 

“Well if i can’t call you anything else...what if I call you mine~?”

A sudden bright red blush settles over his cheeks, making you giggle. He suddenly leans forward and kisses you right on the mouth.

Huh. Guess he likes it.


	25. Day 25- Compromise (Pale x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, Pale is a swapped version of Ink. He's the destroyer, and Template (Swap Error) is the "protector"
> 
> Templates oneshot should be coming up soon, but until then, enjoy this!
> 
> Pale was suggested by an absolute darlin down below-

“Pleeeeeeeeaaassee?”

“Nope.”

“Paaaaalleeeee…”

“Nope.”

Pouting dramatically and sitting onto the couch with a ‘humph!’, you cross your arms before resting your head onto Pale’s shoulder.

He absentmindedly pats your head before going back to his sandwich.

“Brat,” you huff.

He snickers. “Sorry but you can’t have my sandwich.”

Huffing again, you playfully glare. Hmm...how can you get his food...

Kisses won’t work. He always turns it around on you and flusters you too much.

You can startle him either. He’s not easily shaken. 

Being sneaky is a no go. Pale is very observant…

Hmmm…

Welp. No luck. Looks like you're just going to have to sit here and pout.

With a loud sigh, your shoulders sag and you cross your arms tighter. Pale glances at you before laughing. “You’re so much fun to tease. Here, we’ll make a deal.”

You sit up, suddenly excited. “Yeah?”

He gestures to the sandwich. We split the sandwich. In return...cuddles.”

You tilt your head. “Hmm...I think I can agree to these terms…”

He snickers again. “Quite a steep price, huh.”

Shaking your head, you smile. “A small price to pay for sandwich.”

Laughing louder now, he takes half of the sandwich and gives it to you. “I’ll be expecting my cuddles later."

“I’ll be sure to deliver!”


	26. Day 26- Kisses (Template x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Template! Sweet baby! 
> 
> HUGE thanks to Finally_Free for helping me out with writing the kissing XD Ya girl didn't know what to do lmao
> 
> 5 days left! I'm terribly sorry but no more requests can be taken ;w; I have the last days already chosen. If you request something, I'll have to ignore you :(
> 
> But anyway! Chapter time~

If there’s one thing that Template loves more than cuddles, its kisses.

Combine those two and...wow…

He’s not sure if he could blush anymore than he is already. 

His skull is hot as you pepper it with kisses. The fuzzy blanket wrapped around the two of you is warm as well, and the rest of the heat comes from you.

Template never realized how cold he was until he met you. He still remembers how you were so shocked at his frigid bones. Your face then set into a determined smile. “I’ll keep you warm!”

Oh man...since then he’s been the warmest he’s ever been. You helped him to get used to hugs and cuddles. And finally...kisses.

Stars...he didn’t realize how touch starved he was until he met you.

You shift slightly and press a soft kiss to his nasal bone, making him shiver. He wraps his arms around you, trying to get closer. Giggling quietly, you kiss his frontal bone. 

“You’re so precious when you’re flustered,” you murmur into his forehead, smiling at the embarrassed noise he makes after your statement. 

He wiggles a bit before tossing his head to the side, blush only intensifying. “Nuh uh.”

You press another kiss to his skull, right above his eye socket. “Mhmm~”

Before this kissing started, the two of you had been watching a movie together, sitting side by side. Now you’ve turned your head in order to get to him better. It’s not the comfiest however…

Getting an idea, you pull away for a moment, not missing his confused noise. You move so that you’re sitting in his lap, on leg on either side of him. Pressing a peck to his cheek, you smile.    
“Better?”

He doesn’t answer, only shyly wrapping his arms around you. You continue to pepper his skull with kisses.

A few kisses later, you pull away. Template’s face is almost entirely dark blue, but he has a shaky smile on his face. 

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah…”

You bite your lip. “Should I stop?”

He shakes his head. “I’m okay!”

You study him, concerned. “I think I went too far. I’m sorry Temp-”

He cuts you off by quickly leaning forward and kissing you right on the mouth. Your eyes widen for a second before they slowly close. You feel a hand gently cup your cheek before Template pulls away and the kiss ends.

You open your eyes to see Template shyly looking away, the blue even brighter. You smirk.

“Geez Temp. Didn’t know you had it in you~” you softly kiss his forehead once more. 

“Shut up.”

“Nope~”


	27. Day 27- Promise (Birdtale Sans x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT AN ACCURATE DEPICTION OF MEDICAL PRACTICES-
> 
> Just felt the need to say that lmao
> 
> I have no clue how to set someones wing so i just sorta yeeted words and they stuck. Don't take my word on this 
> 
> That aside, Birdtale was suggested by a champ down below. They gave an amazing plot idea too, one which i TRIED to follow but ended up with this??? somehow???
> 
> Anyway enjoy-

“Thank you  _ so _ much, Doctor (Y/N)... you don’t understand how grateful we are…”

You give the mother a soft smile as you lead the small family to the door.. “No problem. Just be sure to keep him off of his leg for a while, Okay?”

At the mother's nod, you smile once more and pat the small kid on the back. “Hey take care bud, okay? We want you ready for that soccer game!”

A bright smile lights up his face and he nods excitedly. “I’m gonna win, too!”

You laugh. “I bet you will. Take care now!”

The family leaves, and you take a deep breath before stretching. As you pull off your gloves, you glance at the clock. High time to head home.

Your fellow doctor pokes her head in from the doorway. “Hey (Y/N)...I know you were about to head home but…”

You sigh. “Send them in.”

The doctor nods. “I’ll tell him.”

As she disappears, you pull on another set of gloves, ignoring your aching back. One more patient. Then you can sleep.

As you hear footsteps approaching the doorway, you turn, gasping when you see a certain pair of dark blue wings and black goggles. “Raven!”

Raven winks as he walks in, beautiful wings folded up in order to fit through the door. “Heya.”

You gesture to the medical bed, and he jumps up onto it before sitting with his legs over the side. “What did you do this time?”

He snickers. “How do you know I’m not just here for a visit and a chat?”

You raise an eyebrow before crossing your arms. 

He finally sighs. “My wing again.”

Nodding, you turn and walk to your counter, where you grab a couple of supplies. Walking over to Raven again, you gently touch his shoulder. “Which one?”

He unfolds his left wing slowly, wincing. You take it in your hands and look at it. It’s dislocated. After inspecting it a bit more, you finally speak. “I’ll have to set it. Ready?”

Raven nods before shutting his eyes, obviously bracing himself. You gently take hold of his wing in two places before pushing swiftly.

The monster's face screws up in pain and he grabs hold of your arm. Your face softens as you take your hands away. “Done…”

He slowly opens his eyes before moving his wing, wincing again. “It’s sore…”

“It’s going to be for a few days, but it will pass. Just like always…”

You grab a roll of bandages and stand. As you bandage up the dark blue wing, you express your concerns.

“Raven...you really need to take more care of yourself. This is the fourth time  _ this month _ that I’ve had to fix you…”

Raven is silent until you finish bandaging him. When you stand and turn to put away your supplies, you yelp when you feel him grab your wrist. “...Thank you…”

A small smile passes across your face. “Anytime. But try to be more careful, okay? I don’t want you hurt.”

He’s quiet again.

You finish putting your things away and turn to the monster. He hops down from the bed and unfolds his wings before folding them back up. He then sticks his hands in his pockets before winking. “Well I guess I’ll see ya soon, huh cutie?”

Your face heats up but you retain your composure. “I hope whenever I see you again it’s out of the office…”

He chuckles before starting to leave. But you dash forward first and pull him into a hug. 

“Hey...promise me you’ll take care of yourself.”

“...I promise.”


	28. Day 28- Angst (Nightmare x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for panic attack!
> 
> That aside, this was actually incredibly fun to write XD 
> 
> Only 3 days left! And I already have all of the plots in mind >:D Hope I can entertain you!

“Do I really mean nothing to you?!”

Silence. His breathing spikes.

“Do I mean  _ anything _ to you?!”

His eyelights dart around rapidly. He tries to speak, but he just...can’t. 

“Why can’t you  _ trust  _ me?! Like I’ve trusted  _ you _ ?”

He can’t. He can’t be weak.  _ He can’t he can’t he can’t he can’t NOT AGAIN- _

_ “If you loved me you’d let me help you!” _

Your rage is swift, coming and leaving in a flash. The fire inside you diminishes, until only sorrow remains.

“Why?” a tear falls down your face. You’re shaking.  _ He did that. _

_ He so desperately wants to comfort you, but he can’t. He can't he can’t he can’t- _

You wipe away the tears and stand at your full height. Your eyes are full of fire. Kind fire. DETERMINATION. “Nightmare. I can see that you’re hurting.  _ Trust me and let me help you _ .”

He stares blankly into your face, no trace of emotion found on his skull. On the outside he looks so calm and collected, but inside it's a clash of emotions overwhelming rational thinking.

_ It’s his cross to bear! He deals with it alone! He can’t be weak. Not again. Not weak not weak not weak he won’t hurt you with his emotions he won’t be weak- _

Your face breaks. More tears stream from your eyes and your head falls onto his chest. 

“Nightmare,  _ please… _ ”

You sound so broken. So hurt. He wants to take away the hurt. He wants to take away  _ his  _ hurt-

But taking away his own...that hurts  _ you _ . 

_ He’s not going to hurt you. He’s not going to pile his worries on you like he would to Dre- _

“I can’t.”

His own words surprise him. He didn’t mean to speak. But the thought of hurting  _ another  _ innocent soul  _ that can’t happen no no no no not like Dream not like Dream he CAN’T- _

More words spill out of his mouth. “I can’t put this all on you. I can’t make someone else fix my life. I can’t expect others to help me. I can’t, I can’t, I  _ can’t, I can’t- _ ”

His tears threaten to escape him. He’s drowning. He’s drowning in the truth. In the  _ hurt _ . 

_ Whump! _

Your arms are tight around him, and your face buried in the fluff of his jacket hood. Your prior emotions are gone, he only feels...determination and kindness from you.

“Nightmare.”

Your voice is quiet. And steady. He clings to you like a lifeline. 

“Nightmare, I love you.”

Your voice is pulling him back. 

“I love you and it hurts me to see you in pain.”

The swirling torrent of hate and sorrow is receding.

“I want to help you.”

He can finally stand.

“You don’t have to be alone.”

The water falls out of his skull, and he can  _ breathe _ .

“You are not weak.”

The hurt is almost all gone.

“You’re so much stronger than you were then.”

_ How are you doing this? _

“I’m here for you, Nightmare.”

He opens his eyes before freezing.

_ How… _

You freeze as well, your eyes suddenly wide open.

What…

_ He’s not the same as he was before. _

Instead of a black, gloop covered jacket he has a long sleeve dark purple dress coat, open but with a golden belt around his waist.

His black basketball shorts are gone, now he wears baggy purple pants. 

Eyes widening, his hands fly to the top of his head. When he feels cold metal, he yanks the circlet off of his head and stares at it.

A simple golden headpiece, with a crescent on the front.

_ It’s...not possible… _

“Nightmare…?”

His body moves without thinking. He sweeps you off of your feet and spins you around, a bright smile creeping up his skull.

He brings you back down to the ground before swiftly  _ dipping _ you. Staring deep into your eyes, he slowly closes his eye sockets before pressing a deep kiss to your lips.

Things feel so weird…

The negativity he used to feel pressing down on his soul...it’s so light now…

The heaviness of his sins crawling on his back...he doesn’t feel it…

He only feels your lips against his teeth and the soft fluttering of your heartbeat.

He’s back…

He’s back!

Pulling away, he smiles down at your breathless form. 

He’s going to have to explain a bunch. This will take getting used to. Things are going to be  _ so  _ different from before…

But he has you, so he'll be okay.


	29. Day 29- Family (Geno x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geno was requested by an amazing reader in the comments! Hope its everything you wanted :)
> 
> Two more days left! The last two skeles are my choice >:D Stick around to see who they are!
> 
> Love ya!

“I don’t think I can do this…”

“It’s okay! They’re nice!”

“Geno, I’m gonna mess up.”

“You won’t mess up! They’re gonna love you.”

You cast a nervous glance at the door next to you. “They won’t like me…”

“(Y/N),” Geno takes hold of both of your shoulders and looks you dead in the eye. “My brothers are complete dorks. You’re going to be fine.”

You meet his eyes and suddenly nod. You can do this.

He smiles and opens the door before leading you in. 

As you move through the halls, you hear a conversation from the other room.

“And  _ that _ ’s why cereal is a soup.”

“CEREAL CAN’T BE A SOUP! IT’S COLD!”

“Dawg, there’s such a thing as cold soup.”

“Well there  _ shouldn’t _ be!”

The talking stops as Geno enters the room, with you trailing behind. “Yo yo yo it’s Geno bro! And lil lady too!”

You peek around his shoulder. Fresh sits cross-legged on the floor, and he waves at you, his glasses changing to say ‘LA DY’.

Error is seated on the couch, fumbling with some yarn of some kind. He looks up, and his eyes widen upon seeing you. 

Geno looks at you before smiling and stepping out of the doorway. “Hey guys!”

You wave awkwardly. “Hello!”

Fresh stands and bounds over to you before taking your hand and shaking it excitedly. “Heya, lil dudette! Nice ta finally meet Geno’s gal! I’m Fresh!”

You smile nervously. “Nice to meet you too! I’ve heard a bunch about you.”

“Good things I hope,” Fresh grins before turning to Error. “Ruru! Come meet lil lady!”

Error stares for a moment before giving you a small smile. “Sup.”

“Don’t mind him,” Fresh tells you. “He’s shy.”

“Am not!”

“Yeah you are, bro.”

You giggle. Fresh takes your arm and leads you deeper into the living room. “Come on! Take a sit!”

You sit next to Error, being sure to give him space. Fresh plops down on the floor again before looking at Geno, who still stands. “I guess it’s time for the embarrassing stories, huh?”

Geno yelps. “Wha- no!” 

Error looks mischievous. “I think it is, actually…”

“No! No embarrassing stories!”

You smile. “I’d like to hear these stories…”

“(Y/N), no!”

“(Y/N), yes!”

Geno puffs out his cheeks and looks to the side. You laugh. Fresh watches, snickering.

“Well the first thing you need to know,” Error begins. “Is that Geno was a massive crybaby.”

“Error, no!”

“Also,” Fresh adds. “He was afraid of the vacuum.”

“No!”

“In fact...I think he still is! Hey Geno! Vroom vroom!”

You snort, bringing one hand up to your mouth. Geno casts a wounded look at you before going back to pouting. 

You take Fresh’s arm again. “What else?”

Error looks amused. “Well he liked to watch Fluffy Bunny.  _ All the time. _ He was  _ obsessed _ with that show, remember, Fresh?”

Fresh nods sagely. “Could recite the openin’ theme by heart.”

Geno weakly protests, but is drowned out by your intense giggling. You’re unaware of Geno’s face softening as he watches you fondly. 

He knew you’d be okay.


	30. Day 30- Dating Start! (Killer x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but I had to rush because my laptop charger is possibly dying and I have to go and run to the store and i aaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> But anyway, enjoy some Killer fluff! I hoped to make this one longer, but uhhh, no luck XD
> 
> Enjoy!

_ “So are we really...doing this?” _

_ “...i guess so?” _

_ “I...really don’t know how, but we can give it our best shot!” _

_ “...me neither. but we can figure it out.” _

_ “Okay! So...tomorrow?” _

_ “yeah. i’ll pick you up.” _

_ “See you then!” _

Last night’s conversation plays through your mind as you stand in front of your mirror, choosing your outfit. You absentmindedly smooth down the front of your sweater as you stare off into space.

Last night was...magical. It had taken all of your determination to confess your feelings for Killer. Your surprise when he quietly had said he felt the same way was immeasurable. As was your joy.

He had texted after you went home. He said to dress warm…

What does that mean?

Grabbing a dark blue hoodie, you pull it on. Surveying yourself in the mirror, you nod before grabbing your bag and phone off of the table.

Walking to the front door, you’re just about to open it up when you hear three sharp knocks from the other side.

“Who’s there?”

“wooden shoe.”

“Wooden shoe who?”

“wooden shoe like to open the door?”

You giggle as you swing open the door. “I think I would,” you quip. “Hello Killer!”

The skeletons smiles before handing you a small bouquet of dark blue flowers. “boss said that girls like these.”

You take them with a wide smile on your face. “Thank you...they’re beautiful.”

“not as beautiful as you, heh. ready?”

You nod as you clutch the bouquet to your chest. “I’m ready!”

"then let's go."


	31. Day 31- Author's Choice (Fresh x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final day of flufftober...FRESHY BOY TIME >:D

“I have an idea for a game.”

“Hm?” Fresh makes an affirmative noise as he snuggles closer to you.

You shift a bit, moving so that you’re in a position where his head is in your lap. “Well you always like flustering me-,” he snickers. “-so I thought lets see who can fluster the other more! Like a contest!”

“Hmm...sounds bangin to me! Who starts?”

“I will! Lets see… oh!”

You smile at him and smoothly take his glasses off before settling them in your hair. “If I had a star for everytime you made me happy, I’d have a whole galaxy in my hands.”

Fresh grins. “Good one! I must be a snowflake, cuz I’ve fallen for you.”

You laugh. “Well, if you were a font you’d be fine print!”

“You must be a very important textbook passage, because seeing you is the highlight of my day~”

Dang it. He’s good.

“Well… you’re...super cute.”

Fresh laughs, seeing you hesitate. “I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart~”

He’s too good. Well...maybe you can get him by being wholesome!

You lean forward and kiss his forehead. “You don’t need to steal my heart if I give it to you willingly.”

His eyelights dilate and a faint layer of purple magic settles over his cheekbones. Score~

Stuttering, he tries to speak. “C-can I borrow a kiss? I promise to give it back.”

A sly smirk comes up on your face. “I’ll give you as many kisses as you’d like, love. In fact~ I’d give you everything if I could.”

The purple blush is stronger now. “Well...uhh…”

Tp put the nail in the coffin, you lean forward again and kiss between his eye sockets. “Hmm?”

_ “Call me Shrek because I'm head ogre heels for you!" _

You freeze. “What?”

Fresh nods, still looking incredibly flustered.

You suddenly burst into loud laughter. “F-fresh what the heck?!”

“You overwhelmed me!”

“And your solution to being overwhelmed is  _ Shrek flirts? _ ”

“...maybe.”

“PFFFT-”

Fresh pouts as you laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Flufftober comes to a close~
> 
> Thank you so much for following along this fantastic month! This was fun! 
> 
> Thanks also for all of the fantastic comments, suggestions, kudos, and more! I appreciate y'all tons <3
> 
> None of these characters belonged to me!


End file.
